The present invention relates to a shower stall or partition having one or more door elements, with one end of each door element being supported or suspended in an upper, horizontal frame portion of a fixed frame in such a way as to be movably guided via rollers, slides, or the like, while the other, lower end of each door element is provide with an extension having an upwardly angled piece that extends into a downwardly open recess of a bottom rail that forms a further horizontal frame portion of the fixed frame. Shower stalls of this general type are known.
To be able to clean the door element or elements of a shower stall of the aforementioned type, it is desirable to be able to periodically release or remove the door element or elements from their guides in the region of the bottom rail, especially to be able to pivot them, at least to a certain extent, in the direction toward the interior of the shower stall, without the necessity for having to raise or disconnect the guide or suspension elements in the upper frame portion. To solve this problem, it would be possible to configure the extensions that are located at the lower ends of the door elements and are provided with the upwardly angled pieces in such a way that they are sufficiently elastic, for example by making them of a suitably thin, sheet-like piece of plastic, so that the extensions can be removed from the guides in the bottom rail by being bent. However, such a construction is unsatisfactory for many reasons. On the one hand, after having been used for a certain length of time, it is likely that cracks or similar damage will occur in the extensions. On the other hand, flexible extensions of this type are not suitable structural elements for providing a well-defined door element guide that is durable over a long period of time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a satisfactory structural solution that makes it possible, especially for cleaning purposes, to be able to periodically pivot the door element or elements of a shower stall to a certain extent in the direction toward the interior of the shower stall.